Gin
"Smiles, everyone, smiles! I've outdone myself this time. The trigger on a loaded weapon... it whispers for us to act." -Gin History A Fire Genasi troubadour, Gin was a skilled performer and capable mage who served as Rose's second-in-command. A fire-eater and story teller, technician for light shows, and cistern player, Gin was renowned in Al Basazar for accompanying his acts with illusions. During the Aglazdere Civil War, Gin fought for rebels on the sky ships, acquitting himself well. After Rose's death on the battlefield, he would take up her mask, becoming the new leader of the Black Rose. Personality Quick-witted, imaginative, and proud, Gin did not suffer fools, and was committed to excellence in all things. He was fearless and loyal to Rose, the Black Rose, Al Basazar, and Aglazdere in that role. He never wished to lead the company, but accepted the burden out of a sense of responsibility. War of the Philosopher-Kings Gin would lead the Black Rose in the defense of Al Basazar, warring with the Atlanteans. To his shame and horror, the city would be torn down around him, and many of his compatriots would perish in the fighting. Gin would relocate the Black Rose to the city of Varas, where they would be less welcome. After the dissolution of Aglazdere, Gin would pledge the Black Rose to the service of Padishah Finley MacClellan, himself from Al Basazar, the son of a Guildmaster. After the War As the leader of the Black Rose, Gin would encounter Jang, the former Empress of Arendur, wandering and lost. Realizing that she was not in her right mind, and aware of the delicacy of the situation, he would take Jang into the Black Rose, disguising her as a performer. Out of duty, he would notify the Padishah of this development. Finley would show an interest in the possibility of using her the lost princess as a pawn - either as a bargaining chip or a political marriage - Gin would make it clear in no uncertain terms that this was out of the question. Under his tutelage, Jang would become a skilled performer; a dancer, knife juggler, escape artist, and ventriloquist. In time, she would even grow to gain a new and stable identity for herself. Upon the invasion of Aglazdere by the Empire of Shangare, Gin - by then an old man - would gather the most militant members of the Black Rose, commanding the others to flee. He would fight for the honor of the city of Varas and the last true Padishah of Aglazdere, Finley MacClellan, perishing as a hero. There was no world in which he would consent to live under a foreign occupier. Before his death, he entrusted the Black Rose to Jang, who would become the troupe's third leader. Passing the mask to her, he would ensure that Rose's immortality would live on, and die as himself - Gin, a humble troubadour. Category:Fire Genasi Category:Aglazdere Category:Black Rose Category:Player Characters Category:Doug Category:Project Revival Category:Mages